1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for provisioning financial data in a communications network, such as a packet network, e.g., a voice over internet protocol (VoIP) network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Annually, taxpayers in the United States receive an influx of tax statements and other financial related materials from banks, investment firms, and employers that are needed to prepare tax filings. These statements and materials are typically sent via conventional “paper” mail and arrive throughout the early months of the year. It is normally the taxpayer's responsibility to collect the statements and retain them for when tax filings are due a few months later. However, these paper documents are occasionally misplaced or lost, thus creating problems for the taxpayer.